The Case of the Diamond Thief
by Sir5er
Summary: Detective Sir Arthur Kirkland is on the trail of the Diamond Thief, who carelessly leaves evidence around. The crime somehow resembles a certain book series he likes to read. Can Arthur solve his first case? Rated T for violence, crime, and language
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: An Unexpected Mystery to Solve

Rain drizzled down the window, quietly, as the night drew on. Arthur Kirkland was sitting in his favorite chair, next to his fireplace, roaring in life, feet up on an ottoman and reading his favorite book, _Sherluck Jones_. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door.

"Who could that be at this dreadful hour?" he wondered out loud as he marked and put down the book, and stood up. He walked into the hall, tying his robe around his waist. The knocking continued, "Yes! Yes! I'm coming, Man!" Arthur tried smoothing out the wrinkles in his robe, trying to look presentable in his night robe. He took a breath and his hand rested on the door knob. But the knocking had stopped. "That's strange…" Arthur opened the door and a gust of wind and rain blew in and the man who had been knocking at the door fell to the floor, face-first, dead! His wounds were horrible and his blood was now on the carpet.

"…" Arthur stood there, in shock and sorrow. "Poor Chap. I should've opened the blasted door sooner!"

* * *

Police, the Scotland Yard, and K-9 units surrounded Arthur's house. Arthur stood outside, hugging himself to stay warm, in the rain. Yellow crime scene tape kept curious onlookers out. As they took pictures and samples of the crime scene, Arthur was asked several questions.

"Did you know the man?" a detective asked him.

"No, I'm afraid not," he answered. "I wanted to help him, but I suppose it was already too late."

The detective took notes as he answered. "And why do you think he came to you? Some connection?"

"I already told you," Arthur complained, "I don't know. Perhaps my house was closer. The poor man needed my help! The hospital's in town! He couldn't make it with his wounds!"

"Is there anyone else who lives in the house?" he asked.

"Well," Arthur thought. "My servant is on holiday. He won't be back until tomorrow evening."

"Very well," the detective replied. He flipped his note pad closed and moved on.

Arthur sighed. There had been a murder and he didn't know what to do. Suddenly, he had a déjà vu moment. This was in that blasted book he had been reading just an hour ago! Sherluck woke up from falling asleep on his couch from a rude knocking. The rain was falling harder, though, but everything else was accurate. Sherluck opened the door and a stranger fell to his marble floor, blood staining the carpet. Sherluck didn't know the man, and it turned out to be a murder.

But the murderer was still on the loose, and so far in the series, he hadn't been caught. Not even Sherluck, in all his wisdom, just couldn't catch the murderer. The murderer always had a part in each book, even if the main crime wasn't committed by him. He'd always shown up in inconvenient times and caused more trouble for the protagonist. He was called, "X" because Sherluck didn't know his true identity. He was also named, "X" for other reasons. Either by the way he always killed or because Sherluck had found his "Bingo Book" in which he collected newspaper articles and photographs of his next victim, crossing out their page, as if tallying his killings. The man, or woman, was obsessed with killing, or maybe killing gave them some sick pleasure? Sherluck had only once saved one of them because the next victim wasn't yet crossed out, but for how long could he protect her? The next victim on "X"'s list was his fiancée, Victoria…

Arthur gulped. He was now involved in a crime. He wasn't Sherluck. He didn't want anything more than just reading the stories, not being part of them! He sighed deeply. This was going to be a long night, and it was only 10 p.m.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Wadson and Sherluck

"I back!" Arthur's Chinese manservant, Wang Yao, called from the back entrance, hanging up his coat and scarf, and putting down his suitcase. He looked around, curious as to why it was so quiet.

Usually his master came to greet him. He left his things and came into the main hall, looking around. He shook his head, confused. He walked back to get his suitcase. As he came back to the main hall, he was finally greeted by Arthur.

"Oh, you're back, Yao," Arthur mused, trying to hide something, it seemed to Yao.

"You hide something?" asked Yao.

"Nothing at all," Arthur weakly smiled. "Alright, there is something…"

"I knew it! You hungry! I go into kitchen and get dinner ready!" Yao started towards the kitchen, but Arthur held him back.

"Oh, that's not needed, Yao. Just follow me," Arthur walked into the library.

Yao raised an eyebrow, but followed. Arthur gestured for him to taka seat, and Yao sat down in a recliner.

"Listen, it's a lot to hear right after you come back," Arthur held his palms out, then rubbed them together. "Maybe you should just get unpacked and rested first? I'll tell you first thing on the 'morrow, eh?"

Yao crossed his arms. "I hear now," he demanded.

Arthur sighed. So much for that. "Well, you missed all the excitement!"

Yao still waited.

"There was a murder…" Arthur began.

"AIYA!" the Chinese man cried. He stood up. "You kill somebody?!"

"No, no, it wasn't me!" Arthur held out his hands and waved them in front of him. He sighed. "I don't know who it was. The place was crawling with the police just last night."

"I did miss excitement," Yao stared at the ground, thinking.

"Not really," Arthur sighed. "They would've asked you a million questions…"

"Where body?"

"Well, I didn't keep it, good grief, Man!" Arthur gestured for Yao to follow him out into the hall and the main entrance. He pointed to the carpet. "Don't worry, I'm having it replaced."

Yao knelt down to get a better look. "Know blood type?"

"What? No, I don't really think that matters."

"Who killer?"

"I don't know!" Arthur face-palm. "Why are you asking these bloody questions?"

"Solve mystery," Yao stood to face Arthur.

"Do you mean-" Arthur held up a book he had been holding since they left the library. He pointed to the title, _Sherluck Jones and the Case of The Unknown Killer_.

Yao nodded. Arthur smiled. "You want to solve it? Well, I think that's for the police to determine."

Yao pointed to Arthur, placing his finger on Arthur's chest. "You solve."

"WHAT?!" demanded Arthur. "How do I-"

"You read book? You solve crime," Yao stated.

Arthur shook his head, smiling weakly. "It's not as simple as that, Bloke. Look, how about we forget about it?" Then the look on Yao's face changed his mind. "You're right, Chap! Let's solve this mystery!" he ran upstairs and turned to go to his room.

Yao stood, confused, but after a moment Arthur came back, dressed in a brown frock coat and a brown ear-flapped travelling cap. Yao face-palm.

"On to another adventure!" Arthur stood, as he slid down the staircase's rails and jumped to land next to an astonished Yao. "Right, Wadson?"

"AIYA!" the Chinese man cried again. "Why I be involved in this?!"

"Elementary, my dear Wadson," Arthur adjusted his hat, pulling down on the front.

Yao stood in disbelief at his master's behavior. "I go to bed, now!"

Arthur pulled him back. "Wait, what about my supper and tea?"

Yao stood, open-mouth. "Now you want food!"

"You do make it the best. I almost burnt down the house last time," Arthur chuckled weakly.


End file.
